Ginger Snaps Forever
by The Threat
Summary: The red and the black will decide the future of the wendigo. This story goes on where the third movie had left of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Ginger Snaps" is owned by Lions Gate Films

* * *

Legends... myths... wether they be urban or not... They form the very foundation of every great nation. Myths are meant to explain where we come from and where we're going, or rather should be going to. Legends are stories that have changed over the course of ages, causing them to have an unrealistic twist about them. The urban myths or legends on the other hand are stories fed with fear, without any truth to them at all.

When this very continent was being colonised, they made no exeption on the matter. This continent was new to many, there were so many things to see, which nobody has ever seen before. As for the people who allready lived in this continent, they saw things they never saw before either. And because of the colonists' fire power, religeous believes and their diceases, they have formed a huge threat to the people.

There are stories, told mainly by the natives, that tell about the Wendigo. A sort of illness, or a curse rather, that would give form to the beast that the human race really is. The wendigo was supposed to be but a legend, a myth, but the colonists, from their perspective proved them wrong. The natives had such great fear of the wendigo, and would do anything to put a stop to it. As the legend goes, the survival or death of the red and the black would determine the future of the continent. And that is where the legend ends. A tale that fits the legend tells that two sisters, one black haired girl and one red haired, would have been cursed with the wendigo, and dispite every efford, of both the natives and the colonists, neither of the girls were stopped. With this, they mean to say that the wendigo survived, and will haunt the new world forever...

Unfortunately, this is only where the last page of your book would end, but this isn't the conclusion to the tale...

The two sisters, who were to secure the future of the curse, have been dwelling around the woods for years. Slaughtering people whereever they went, wether they'd be natives or not. They were always two young girls, with sharps nails, pointed ears, hair all over their bodies, even their faces, yellow wolfish eyes, and always in the company of wolves. Nobody really knows why it is that these two never changed entirely. Some believe they were directly related to the devil, given that the devil's colours are believed to be red and black. Others believe that their love, from one sister to the other, is what kept them relatively sane, prevented them to go completely mad, and thereby not giving the beast a chance to take a complete form.

One winter night, the smell of blood had led them to another fort. Unfortunately for them, this fort was prepared for their arrival. The blood was that of a kindred wolf, which laid in the very centre of the fort. When they had arrived, there were people with guns at the ready. They began shooting at will, hoping to hit the target. At first they only hit other wolves, which enraged the rest of the pack, causing them to start an all out attack upon the fort. This made the fort go down, but not until one brave, or perhaps foolish, young man shot both of the sisters in their backs. He himself could not live to tell the tale, for there was a wall about ready to collapse, and did so right after he began his victory dance.

Should this young lad be remembered as a hero? Not likely. The sisters were shot, but didn't bear wounds that would kill them easily. They had found enough strength to move away, before this fort became their resting grounds. But they didn't make it too far. All appeared to be lost...


	2. Chapter 2

The black-haired girl was the first to wake up. It was a peculiar smell that did the waking, the smell of roasted meat and a fire burning hot. Nothing she had never smelled before, but given her sharpened sences, she didn't smell things anymore like she once did. She tried to open her eyes, but relised there was no point. There was some kind cloth that shielded her eyes. She wanted to take it of, but then found out she couldn't move her arms either. A rope was what kept them behind her. A shock came over her. All she could think of next was finding her sister.

"Ginger!" she called, "GINGER!!!"

She heard a moan closeby. She felt something moving right next to her. It was the red-haired girl, who soon relised exactly what the black-haired girl had relised before she did. She too couldn't see anything or even move her arms.

"B ? Where are we?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know!" the blackhead answered, "I can't see!"

The redhead sighed: "Somebody is messing with the wrong girls!"

"We've got to get out of here!" the blackhead shouted.

The redhead hushed her: "Listen!"

They heard footsteps. Somebody's coming!

"Pretend to sleep!" the redhead ordered.

"Are you crazy?" the blackhead replied, "What if he's going to..."

She didn't want to finish her sentence, but the redhead knew what she wanted to say, and therefor said: "If he does, he'll know who he's keeping here!"

Both girls laid down again. It didn't take long before whoever made those footsteps was near them. They could feel him looking down at them, likely having perverted thoughts.

"That is weird!" they heard him say, "I'd swear I left you two lying some other way!"

There was a sarcastic undertone to what he said.

"There's no need for you two to rehearse Shakespeare or somethin'!" he continued, "I could hear you two shout before I even entered this cave."

They both moved their heads, out of habbit of looking at each other. But soon relised they couldn't see each other. They got up. They heard him dropping something, which smelled like a dead deer. But given that he could just carry it around, there mustn't not be much left of it.

The blackhead was the first to talk to the stranger: "Who are you?"

"That needs not concern either of you!" he answered.

"You're the one that got us here!" the redhead started to say, "And has us tied up! Why shouldn't it..."

"Who I am really isn't important!" he interrupted her.

"Can't you at least tell us why we're here?" the blackhead demanded.

The guy sighed again. As he began chopping the deer, he said: "Fine! I found you two the other day. You looked like you could use some help. You're lucky to have been shot at this time of the year! The cold preserved the wounds, so it didn't get any worse before I found you."

"What are you saying!" the blackhead asked, "You saved our lives?"

"I did exactly what nobody else would do!" the guy answered.

"What? Helping us to get into our pants as a reward?!" the redhead asked cynically.

"That last bit would be nice!" he answered, "But that's not why I did it!"

"Oh it isn't?" she asked him, still sounding cynically.

"I did it because you two are people like myself!" he answered.

Neither one of them understood this. If he really is one of their own, then they should've sensed it one way or another. But they didn't!

The guy seemed to understand that they didn't get him at all: "Given that you prefer to wear bird's skulls around your necks rather than crosses, proves that you're not one of them! Must say, you have guts to walk around with those things! Where did you get them?"

"That needs not concern you!" the redhead said, sounding exactly like the guy sounded earlier when he said the same thing.

The guy didn't say anything after that. Instead, judging from the smell that came shortly after, he started to roast some of the meat.

"Why are we tied up?" was something that was still on the black girl's mind.

"Just a precaution!" he answered, "So you won't take off your blindfolds!"

"And you don't want us..." the same girl wanted to ask, but got interrupted by the guy.

"Because we're all better of if you don't know what I look like! That's why!"

He remained silent after this. The girls had allready given up on understanding him. The guy had sliced a few pieces of meat, and forced them into the girls' mouths.

"You can sleep here for the night, but tomorrow you must leave!" he said, after which he had eaten some of the meat himself. When he was finished, he picked up the rest of the deer, and dragged it out of the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

The guy didn't exactly leave the cave. For one, he heard a noise coming from right above him. A group of men either in a fight, or out hunting. For another, he knows a way to preserve the meat inside the cave. All he had to do was keep the meat close enough to the entrance of the cave, so the cold would keep it fresh, but he also had to put up some rocks to cover up the entrance, so his whereabouts would remain unknown. As he was doing so however, he felt a great deal of pain going through his right arm. He looked at the wound on his arm, which was the source of the pain. A deep wound, which was made by one of the girls as he tried to help her. Even though she was barely conscious, she was perfectly capable of dealing some good blows, or should the guy say scratches.

The struggle above him, or whatever it was, continued. He didn't look at his wound no more, and instead continued what he was doing as fast as he could and then returned. As he left though, the struggle had it's own effects. The fight took place on a small frozen river, which ended at a waterfall. Useally the cave's entrance is behind that waterfall, but since the water has frozen, and because of the beavers who built a dam, there was no water pouring now. Until one of the men had fallen pretty bad on the ice. It caused a crack, which allowed water to pour in front of the entrance again. But the cold causes the water to freeze instantly as soon as it hits solid matter. Thereby, when it hits the rocks that concealed the cave...

The guy returned, but only to find that the girls were gone. He looked around like a mad man. Where could they be now? He was sure they couldn't have left the cave, for he'd know it if they did! He bend down to one of his blankets. Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around his neck, and pulled him back.

"Don't think you can just get away with what you did!" the voice of the redhead said, "Just holding us against our will!"

"Ginger, stop it!" the blackhead said, "He didn't do anything to us!"

"Not yet he didn't!" the girl replied.

The guy thought of using this little arguement in his advantage. He punched his left elbow into the girl's belly. She didn't recieve it quite happily, and threw him away. The guy fell onto that blanket in which he was searching earlier, rolled over it as he picked something up that laid under it. Once he stopped rolling and sat up, he pointed a gun at the two girls.

"A little invention of mine!" he said to them, "One gun that can shoot six bullets so I can shoot the both of you trice!"

The redhead wasn't backing down just yet, but the blackhead tried to convince her to do so anyway: "Ginger, he did save our lives!"

"And kept us tied up in here!" the redhead replied.

"I told you why I did!" the guy interrupted, "But now that doesn't matter anymore, does it?! You've both seen my face! Now forget to have ever seen me!"

"Why are you hiding yourself!" the blackhead asked.

"I allready told you that it needs not concern you!" he replied, "I just don't want people to know I'm here, and that's all you need to know!"

After a short silence, the guy decided to talk anyway: "Look, the only reason you remained here, is because you'd better recover before moving out! But now you seem in perfect health, so you can go now!"

The redhead wasn't quite convinced yet: "Why would you let us go now?"

The blackhead tried to bring some sense of reason into her sister: "Ginger, why would he say that if he wouldn't!"

She still had trouble believing him, though when she took one step away, he seemed to lower his gun a little.He lowered it a little more with every step she took. She then decided to go on a run at last, her sister following her. The guy put down his gun, and sighed of relief. He didn't really know why, but he felt quite tired. He laid himself down on his bed, and immediatly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Like a leaf floating in the wind, something floated over the guy's back, smoothly. It went up and down, almost like a massage, as if trying to put him into some kind of a trance. Then he relised, that if someone's doing such a thing, somebody must be in the cave!

He woke up immediatly. The two girls were standing there, though at too much of a distance to have ever even touched him, so he must've dreamed the whole thing. Eitherway, the redhead particulary looked mad.

"You fucking liar!" she said.

The guy needed a second to collect himself before replying: "Excuse me?"

"You said we could leave! You fucking said we could!" she answered.

"I don't know what kind of mind game you two are playing," the guy bit back, "but I'm not in the mood for it!"

"Don't..." the redhead started, but the blackhead stopped her.

"Ginger! He doesn't know anything!"

"Know what?" the guy asked.

"The cave has collapsed!" the blackhead answered.

The guy was surprised at the news, though convinved otherwise; "No it hasn't!"

"Yes it has!" the redhead contradicted, "Rocks are blocking the exit! We tried to move them, but they're stuck! If that doesn't mean..."

"What!" the guy shouted spooked as he got up, "This can't be..."

He ran to the exit, not caring about colliding with the girls. They were shouting something at him, but he didn't hear.

He made it to the exit. He tried to move the rocks, but failed. He also thought that the rocks felt a little colder than he's used to. When he took a more proper look at the rocks, he relised why the rocks didn't budge.

"You believe us now?" The redhead said as soon as she made it there too.

"The cave did not collapse!" he replied.

"What do you mean it didn't?" the blackhead asked.

"I put the rocks like this so no one else would try to enter here!" he explained.

"So you trapped us here!" the redhead screamed.

"Not really!" he answered, "The rocks would normally be removed easily. Although, this cave's usually hidden behind a waterfall. Somehow water started to flow again and... froze the rocks together!"

He did say this with a quiet tone, which wasn't into the redhead's liking: "You think this is good news!"

"You really think I wanted either of you to stay here?" he reasoned with her, "I didn't even want you girls to see me and threatened to shoot you if you didn't leave!"

"Ginger..." the blackhead started, but the redhead wouldn't let her continue.

The guy had enough of the insults: "Listen to me! It's no use to cry over this! The only thing left for us to do is... wait until winter ends!"

The redhead had had enough this time. She grabbed his throat, and held him against the ice-rock wall, saying: "Wait until... You must have planned this all out from the beginning, haven't you!"

"Ginger! Just stop it!" the blackhead tried to stop her.

An image went through the guy's head, in which the redhead's face gets scratched. Before he relises it himself, he raised his left hand and... missed her face, but scratched her neck instead. The girl let go, and fell down. Her sister bend down to her shouting her name, while the guy looked at his left hand. He had no idea about what just happened. Where did this strength come from?Why would he decide to scratch people instead of punching them or something in that direction? He shrugged it off, and talked to the two sisters.

"I don't like the idea of having to spend the rest of the winter in the company of people either! But this is the way it is now! I have to deal with it, and yes you two must as well! Think you can get that through your thick skull, Ginger!"

The redhead tried to get up, slowly relising he's right. Suddenly another though crossed her mind.

"Wait a minute! How do you know my name?"

"How do I know you're name... she keeps calling you Ginger!" he answered, pointing to the blackhead, to whom he asked: "What's you're name anyway?"

There was a look on Ginger's face that told the girl not to answer the question, but she ignored the look: "Brigitte!"

She looked at him as if expecting him to say something too. The guy relised what she had in mind, and therefor said: "Call me Stan!"

Having this said, he didn't think twice about walking back into his lair, and the girls who have no other option, decided to follow him.

* * *

Note: the character 'Stan' is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan had returned to his lair, but something still wasn't finished for Ginger, who grabbed him by his left arm, turning him to face her, shouting: "You're a terrible liar!"

Stan had no idea what made her say that. She could tell by the look on his face, and added: "You have a fire here! Why won't we use it to...!"

"Will you stop shouting at me like that!" he screamed to her, "Sure, we could use that fire, but I know that it wouldn't help! The stones would heat up, but the ice won't melt any faster! Believe me, I've seen it before!"

He pulled his arm free from her, and added: "I have some food stocked up in this cave, and we're right under a small river. Water will be flowing in here, so we won't dry out."

"You lived here for a long time! Haven't you?" Brigitte asked.

"Tried to live among the people, but I always end up living all by myself!" Stan replied, "My life's a lot better if people don't know I exist!"

He looked at Ginger, knowing that the next thing he was about to say would please her, so she would stop looking for a fight with him: "That's why I didn't want either of you two to see my face. That's why you were both blindfolded. That's why you were tied up!"

"I still don't understand why you helped us!" Ginger reasoned.

"You both seemed like outcasts, like myself, so I helped! But I don't want to be a bother for you two, nor do I want you two to be a bother for me. So..."

"Well that went just well, didn't it!" Ginger said, sarcastically.

"No shit!" Stan replied, just as he noticed Brigitte seemed to be sniffing on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled his arm away.

"I smell..." Brigitte hesitated to answer, "I smelled something bloody there!"

Stan didn't seem entirely surprised to hear: "Yeah, you girls were quite violent as I tried to help you! One of you scratched me!"

Both girls looked up, more shocked than they've ever been. Stan noticed their look, and said: "You'd be suprised what even a dead body would do if you cut him open."

Neither of the girls understood what he meant by that exactly, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'll go and get us something to eat. Now my food supplies were meant for me to eat alone, so we'll have to ration all we've got!"

He went away. It didn't take long for the girls to start conversing over whatever they were both thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's gonna change!" Brigitte whispered, "But he doesn't know it yet!"

"That would serve him right!" Ginger acted coldly about this.

"Ginger!" Brigitte tried to convince her otherwise, "He did nothing wrong! He saved our lives, remember!"

Ginger did seem to think about this. After that she said: "Maybe we should help him with his change!"

"What do you mean?" Brigitte said, even though she allready knew the answer.

"We lost some friends with that last battle, didn't we?!" Ginger replied.

Somewhere in the cave, Stan moved away a few rocks, revealing a place where he had hidden something dead but strangely well preserved. With his knife he cut out a chunk. Or at least that was the plan. For a reason unknown to him, he tried to tear it of instead of cutting it. He shook his head, as another image flashed through his mind. He saw himself fighting that Ginger girl, using sharp nails. After he had shook off that image, he looked at his nails. They weren't long enough to be as sharp as he saw it in his mind. What is happening, he began wondering. Did he help some girls he shouldn't have helped? Outside the cave, a wolf howled. It's nothing he hadn't heard before, but this time it sounded so close, almost as if it was at the entrance of the cave. He heard a few more, just as close. His heart started to try and pound it's way out of his chest. The idea that he is going to die here wasn't bad enough, because suddenly it looked like if he's still alive when the entrance opens up, there will be a pack of wolves waiting for him, and those other two! He started to shake, and not only because of the cold. Then, a soothing thought came to his mind. If those wolves would stay there waiting for him, they would starve to death. An animal is not that stupid to let that happen, so they will go away eventually. Otherwise they would probably eat each other, leaving him and the girls to face just one wolf. With his gun, among other things, Stan was pretty sure he'd be able to wear that off.

The idea hadn't entirely soothed his mind yet, as he felt something touching his shoulder. He jumped up, and turned around.

"What were you doing?" Brigitte asked.

Stan sighed of relief that it was only her, and answered: "Nothing! Just listening to the music outside!"

It was pretty clear to Brigitte however that Stan was shook up about something, which he's trying to hide now: "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I am!" Stan answered, as he picked up the meat he wanted to take with him, and started to go back.

Brigitte didn't recognise the animal, or whatever's left of it, that was lying down: "What is that?"

Stan looked at her as he replied: "You don't wanna know!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stan had started to roast the meat, ignoring the girls' questions about what it is, or where it came from. Though, after a while the meat started to smell very familiar.

"It's human meat, isn't it?" Ginger finally asked.

Stan had no idea what gave it away, but replied anyway: "Yes!"

"So you're a cannibal? Is that why you live by yourself?" Brigitte asked.

"It's a lot more complicated than that!" Stan answered, "As you may have noticed, I have invented some things before."

The sisters looked at each other, then back to Stan, not knowing what he was talking about. Stan noticed so he explained: "That gun I've shown earlier was only one of many. While the people of all villages I've been to found them usefull, there was always some priest that thought I was with the devil."

"Know how that feels!" Brigitte remarked.

"Yeah, I thought you might!" Stan replied, "But aside that, it really didn't help when people found out how I see live."

"What do you mean?" Brigitte asked.

"I for instance saw ways of surviving that everyone else didn't even want to think about. I mean, the supplies run short, some people die of hunger, or shoot their own brains out so they won't starve to death. In other words, people kept dying."

"And you thought you should eat the bodies?" Ginger asked.

"If it means survival, yes!" Stan answered, "This guy here for instance died in a fight with some other guy."

Brigitte thought of something else: "How long is he dead?"

"A couple of days!" Stan replied, "But the cold keeps him from rotting away for some reason. It's like that with everything dead."

"You have so much experience in life," Ginger remarked, "but you're hardly even older than me!"

"You'd be surprised how much experience you can gain when you're all by yourself!" Stan replied, "Even with having parents, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, I was always by myself. I had to do things on my own, made a few discoveries,... but my family, being 'servants of God' and therefor not open to anything that's not God-related, could not bear to listen to me."

"So what happened to them?" Brigitte asked.

"They're dead!" Stan answered, sounding as if it's the most normal thing in the world, "That is, they're still in England, but for all I care dead by now. Anyway, enough about me! What's your story?"

Though the sisters weren't planning on telling at first, they told him about how their ship sank, killing their whole family, and how they ended up in a fort which got torched down after a lost battle. Naturally, there were a few details they decided not to mention... yet! Stan, being cynical about people, did make a few remarks about the people they discribed every now and then. And suddenly, their stay in this cave became a lot more likeable than it had been in the beginning.

Then, there was the moment that they were finished eating the roasted human. Ginger asked: "Got any more?"

Stan didn't know wether to be surprised or to be happy abou her asking for more, but he had to answer: "Yeah, I do. But it's best if we don't eat that yet. Remember? We need to ration!"

Stan looked at his bed, then said to the two girls: "If you don't mind, I really need to sleep now!"

"No, we don't mind! Maybe we should sleep too!" Ginger replied.

Brigitte looked at her sister in disbelief. It's not like Ginger to be that friendly to anyone. Stan didn't know Ginger that well, so he didn't notice what Brigitte did. He just layed himself down his bed, and started to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan heard whispers. Whispers of which he couldn't make out what they were about. Not one words of what he heard made any sence to him. At first he thought he was dreaming, until the whispers managed to wake him up. He was still hearing them, though only for a few seconds. He turned to lie on his back, and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he got spooked of what he saw. It was only Ginger, but to see her next to his bed like that was completely unexpected.

"Ginger...?" he started, "What are you do...?"

Ginger sushed him before he could finish his sentence. She moved herself closer to him. Stan wasn't sure what to do now. But when she pressed her lips against his, it suddenly didn't matter to him anymore. Again she did something unexpected, and again he wasn't sure about what to do. He pressed his hands against her shoulders, but hesitated to push her away.

Ginger stopped kissing him for a moment to say: "Please don't hesitate! I know you want to do this!"

She carried on. Stan eventually decide to close his eyes, and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her, as did she around him. Stan could feel her hands touching many places on his back. Suddenly, he felt four stings, leading into feeling that his flesh is being torn apart. Stan broke of the kiss and screamed in pain. His screamed caused the wolves outside to howl even louder than they allready were. But somehow, above the howling, he heard another voice.

"Ginger! What are you doing!?" Brigitte yelled.

Ginger had let go Stan, dropping him back on his bed. Stan shouted: "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Let me take a look at that!" Brigitte said as she approached Stan to take a look at the scratch on his back.

"You need to learn to control yourself, Ginger!" Brigitte remarked.

"I'm sorry!" Ginger replied, though she didn't sound sorry at all, "But otherwise there was no fun!"

Stan didn't see how hurting someone like this could at all even be fun to her. Before he could say anything, Brigitte started talking to him: "Don't worry! I got some herbs here, they can help against the pain!"

Stan, knowing that he didn't have much else of an option, had let Brigitte do whatever it is that she needed to do with the herbs.

Suddenly, Stan had no idea where he was. He was in a cave, but it wasn't his! None of his stuff was there, nor was there anything that even indicated that a fire had been made here, or that anyone even lived here. He got up, and walked outside. He ended up in the woods. Out here, things made less sence. The space between the trees were a lot darker than usual, dispite the sudden abnormal size of the moon. Stan heard a growl. He looked around, but saw nothing that may have caused it. Then, he heard it clearly enough, to figure that it came from behind him. He turned around as quick as he could. And standing there was a man, nearly his own size, but heavily deformed, somehow resembling more to a wolf rather than a human. It started at Stan, but the latter backed away. He looked inside his pockets, trying to find his gun. He couldn't find it! The wolfman kept slashing at Stan. Stan dodged as many attacks as he could. He suddenly found himself lying next to a log. Stan tried to pick it up as he himself got up. Not only was the log lighter than he anticipated, but as he swung it to the wolfman, the latter was suddenly gone. Stan looked around again. Where could it have gone to so fast? Suddenly, the log he held didn't feel like wood. Rather it felt like he was holding some kind of... skin!? He looked at the log, and discovered that it had changed into wolfman of it's own. Stan dropped it, and took a few steps back. Though this one was smaller, it appeared even wilder and more vicious than the other. Stan looked away from the abomination, and found a straight road through the woods. At that moment he couldn't understand why it appeared to him just then and not sooner, nor could he understand why it was as straight as it was. No matter, he thought, a way out is a way out, and he followed the road. After a seemingly long and endless run, something grabbed his left ankle, causing him to fall down. Stan rolled over, and looked at what grabbed his ankle like that. Their was nothing! He tried to get up, but a hand put itself down on his shoulder and stopped him. Stan looked at the hand. Judging from the shape and size of it, he was pretty sure it was a female's, but it had unusually sharp nails and had too much hair on it to be a female's. Another hand laid itself down on his other shoulder. It had the same features as the first hand, except it was slightly bigger. Both hands pressed him to lie down. The snow on the road made him tingle a bit. He wasn't sure wether he was delusional or not, but he could swear he saw eyes lighting up in the darkness of the woods. As for the hands, each belonged to another girl. They both wore hoods, revealing only the part of their face where the mouth is, and their faces appeared just as hairy as their hands were. As they moved themselves closer to him, Stan couldn't help but noticing that these girls somehow had a striking resemblence to Ginger and Brigitte.


	9. Chapter 9

Stan woke up again. This time, he was inside his cave, with the fire still burning, though nearly out. Even so, there was enough light for him to see that the two girls were gone. On top of that, when he looked down himself, he noticed something weird about the way his clothes were, especially below the belt. It's like somebody had taken it of, and quickly put it back on. When he tried to get up, he felt something peculiar on his back. With his left hand, he tried to feel what it was that's on his back. It felt like leaves of some sort. He turned around, and spotted a lot more of those on his bed. He grabbed some, and sniffed it. He had smelled this once before, it's something that the natives sometimes smoke for some reason, causing some kind of illusion. Then Stan relised that this was used to, supposingly, help heal his wound.

"Son of a...!" Stan cursed, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

Wolves howled, beasts growled,... it sounded like some kind of an orchestra was played outside his cave. His heart started beating like crazy. Suddenly, flashes of his dream crossed his mind: wolves attacking him, the inescapable darkness, the hairy girls... He stopped at that last thought. He couldn't help but think just how much they resemble those sisters. He tried to think it thouroughly, but somehow the wolves started to howl even louder, and as for the growls they suddenly started to sound more clearly. Those were no growls, but scratches, as if... as if trying to dig their way inside. By that, he decided he had to do something else, and left his lair.

He ran as fast as he could to the entrance. The closer he got, the louder the howls became. Why he could hear things so clearly was a complete mystery to him, but somehow the noise was to much for him to bear, so he couldn't think clearly. Once he made it to the entrance, he'll never have that chance to think anymore. The girls were allready there, trying to dig the rocks out, and make an exit.

"What the...!" Stan wanted to curse, but couldn't find the best fitting word to end his sentence with.

Ginger was the first to turn around, saying: "And you thought we had overdone him!"

Brigitte turned around too, and said: "Hello Stan!"

"What are you two doing!?" he asked, "And what the hell have you done to me!?"

"We're getting us out!" Brigitte replied as she raised herself up.

Stan took his gun out of his pocket: "Stay down!"

"Now..." Ginger suddenly sounded very sweet, as she got up herself, "You're not going to..."

"You too!" Stan shouted at her.

The girls did as they were told. A smirk has appeared on Stan's face.

"The tables have turned now, haven't they!" he said.

"Again, you mean." Brigitte replied.

"What have you done to me?!" Stan demanded an answer.

"Don't tell us you didn't enjoy it!" Ginger replied to him, "It's what every man wants! And it's something we needed!"

For some reason, it was then it had hit Stan. They had indeed drugged him, and then used him to satisfy their needs, against his own will. He was started to feel uneasy in his stomach.

"Don't be ashamed! You were just fine!" Ginger said, "Just like everything else will be fine!"

She strechted out his hand as she said that. Stan saw that her fingernails looked a lot longer and a lot sharper than they did last time he saw her. Also, her hand reminded him of what he saw in that dream, where the girl's hands were unusually hairy, just like Ginger's is now. Though still trying to keep his gun pointed at them, everything suddenly started to spin around him. He turned his head and vomitted. Brigitte saw her chance, and got up. Stan noticed she did so, and immediately fired his gun. As Brigitte hit the floor, It took a while for Ginger to register what just happened.

Stan didn't seem too shocked with this. He pointed his gun to Ginger. A look of anger had appeared on her face.

"You can't say neither of you have this coming!" he screamed at her.

The outside wolves' howl slowly turned into growls. Stan had no idea what made them so upset. He'd understand if the shot would scare them. Scare them away, he hoped, but that didn't happen. This distracted him long enough, so he didn't notice when Ginger suddenly stood right in front of him. He was about to shoot her too, but she seemed to have all the strength in the world to pick him up.

"Let me show you something!" she said.

After that she threw him at the barricade that blocked the exit to the cave. Thinking he's going to break his back and die, Stan closed his eyes. This way, he didn't see what happened, but even if he did, he would still not know what happened. He broke something, but it wasn't his back, but the barricade. He landed outside, in the darkness of the night, on the winter snow. He opened his eyes, not understanding what happened. He only knew for sure that he was outside... surrounded by monsterous wolves! He got up, although he knew it's pointless: he's outnumbered, the wolves are much too big for even his gun to handle, even if he hadn't dropped the latter as he was thrown out. One wolf snarled at him. Stan backed away, nearly giving another wolf a chance to bite him. As he dodged that one, another one jumped on him. It seemed to try and bite Stan's head off. Stan could do nothing else, but try to dodge every attack, though deep down he knew it was futile.

A thunder suddenly roared over the wolves's growls. The wolf that tried to kill Stan moved away. Stan relised that the thunder was really from his gun, but he didn't know who fired it or for what reason. He tried to get up, but something in his back was damaged, causing a great deal of pain as he tried. A black figure suddenly stood over him. Stan could only guess whom the figure was.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Stan nearly begged.

"Kill you? End your pain? Why would I do that?" Ginger replied, after which she kneeled down next to him, "Don't you understand? If I threw anyone else through those rocks, they would not have lived. But you did!"

Stan had to think about it. He couldn't believe that he was so much special from other people if he could survive something like that.

"We are all different!" another voice said.

Stan recognised the voice as Brigitte's, but he couldn't understand how that were even possible.

"Yes, you did shoot me!" Brigitte replied to what she knew he was thinking. "But not leathally!"

"You see! We can survive many wounds! So can you!" Ginger told Stan.

Stan started to feel less of pain. Suddenly, he started to shake. To his surprise, he wasn't shaking because of the cold, since he couldn't feel cold. He felt as if his body was doing things against his will.

"Our children will do the same!" Ginger added.

Seeing Stan's look on his face, Brigitte took his hand, and laid it to rest on her belly, where he could feel something, though he didn't know what. Ginger followed her sister's example. Allowing Stan to feel all this, he couldn't think of anything to say or do. When he looked up, he saw the full moon. For some reason, it looked so much bigger than he's used to. He felt like there was something inside him that wanted to get out. The sisters picked him up, both suddenly holding him tightly, as if they had found a long lost member of the family.

"Don't worry!" Brigitte assured him, "We'll take care of you, as you have taken care of us!"

All three of them, of which Stan was rather dragged, set off, away from the cave where Stan had been hiding for who knows how long. They walked into the direction that the moon was shining it's light, followed by the pack of wolves, on their way to the promised future.

**THE END**

**...but the beginning of a legend**


End file.
